a fox in hogwarts
by roagemage251
Summary: you'll find out. REVIEW DAMN IT! I SWEAR IF I DON'T GET ANOTHER REVIEW I'LL TAKE DOWN EVERY FUCKING STORY I'VE EVER PUT UP EVEN THE NEW CHAPTERS I'VE JUST FINISHED MAKING!


An 11 year old Naruto Uzumaki was running for his life,you might be wondering why this was happening well i'll tell you, he was the jinchuriki of the great 9 tailed fox demon kyuubi/Kurama so every day of his life made hell look like heaven and heaven look like it couldn't even exist it was so peaceful.

The villagers attacked him in every way known to man. The attacks ranged from physical to spiritual to emotional to mental and the great Minato Namikaze let it happen. (for those of you that have seen the show your probably wondering why Minato would do such a thing or how is he even alive,well in my story he was able to "switch" with the sandemei hokage which in turn made him survive and get off without a scratch)

no one knew that Naruto was the son of there beloved yondemei so they don't even try to hold back on attacking him. Kakashi was dashing towards the hokage tower when he seen Naruto running for his life. and knew why so he pulled out his tanto blade and added lighting chakra to it as the villagers ran around the corner.

The dog summoning jonin dashed towards the villagers and was about to slash the leaders chest open when a Katana blocked his swords path.

What are you doing kakashi-sensei,why are you raising your blade to these civilians? asked a Weasel masked anbu. Weasel, they were chasing one Naruto "Uzumaki" and were trying to kill him. said Kakashi. If you looked through the eye holes of the porcelain white mask you would see the Uchihas famous dojutsu spinning wildly and angrily.

_They try try to kill my little brother Naruto Uchiha,he won't be treated like this much longer as Haggred will be here soon enough to get him. _Thought Itachi angrily. (The Uchiha clan is one out of a very few clans that are of magic blood and Naruto comes from it)

Itachi nodded whispered into Kakashis ear and even through all the face masks Kakashi had on you could see the crazed grin on his face which scared the villagers very much.

Once Itachi was gone Kakashi reached for his back pocket and pulled out a...stick? The white haired jonin pointed said stick towards the villagers and a green glow started up at the end of it.

Avada kadavra. whispered Kakashi and a green light engulfed the civilians before the man disapered. After the light was gone you could see the civilians dead.

(with Minato)

DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! THOSE TO FUCKING FREAKS ARE GONNA RUIN MY PLANS TO MAKE THAT WHORES SON MY WEAPON! screamed Minato in fury.

(with Naruto)

Naruto felt a sudden urge to kill the hokage but shook it off quickly. Naruto sensed Itachis presence and smirked. Hello Weasel,you have a weird seance of timing. he said as he got up from his meditative position.

Naruto,why weren't you at home at the Uchiha compound? asked Itachi. I always feel like i'm being prepared for something big even though i'm not an Uchiha. said Naruto but noticed Itachi getting a little nervous.

Well...thats not exactly true,your an Uchiha,your moms name Kushina Uchiha and your dad is Fugaku Uchiha...my dad. said the Uchiha prodigy. Naruto stood there not knowing what to say while also thinking over his life and the way the other Uchihas looked at him with expectant eyes and how the hokage was always nice to him,it all made since now.

Well...this explains alot. said was at a loss for words,he completely expected Naruto to freak out. I just have one question,how the fuck do i have blond hair, Uchiha have black hair plus i've never seen any Uchiha with blue eyes. said Naruto getting a chuckle from Itachi.

The 13 year old Uchiha pulled out his wand and pointed it at Narutos gut and a blue light flashed out of the tip of it. Narutos hair turned black with red strips through out it and his eyes turned black.

What...the...fuck...did...you...do...to...me? asked Naruto before he passed out on the ground. Itachi picked Naruto up and started on his way home.

When they reached the Uchiha compound Itachi seen a bike infront of the head house and he knew what was going on as much as all the other Uchiha and Narutos mother Kushina did.

Itachi walked in and seen a black haired boy with glasses on talking to Sauske (who is also eleven) like he knew him all his life. Itachi noticed a lightning shaped scar on the boys head and was visibly shocked.

_That boy is the Harry potter,the boy who lived, well if he talks to Sauske like this and has gotten him to stop acting like dad then he must be ok to be around._ Thought Itachi before he put the sleeping Naruto down.

Itachi,isn't that Naruto,what happened to his blond hair? asked Sauske. That was just a seal that was put on him that made him look like a mini me of hokage-sama. said the eldest of the Uchiha brothers.

Sauske was visibly furious that someone dared to put a seal on his best friend/now found out half brother to make him look like what he's not. Itachi easily noticed this and calmed his little bro down quickly but Sauskes KI already spiked so high that it even reached the hokages office.

(hokages office)

Minato Namikaze was kneeling on the ground barely able to breath. _What is making this much KI,not even the kyuubi put out this much KI when i fought it._ thought Minato. just like wean it appeared it suddenly was gone. Unknown to the hokage Itachi just saved him.

(Uchiha compound)

Naruto woke up and seen he was in the head house of the Uchiha compound and then he remembered what Itachi told him. _I still can't believe that i'm an Uchiha,well this still makes things in my life seem to make more since then when i didn't know what i know now,but there's still stuff that happened that i still don't understand._ thought Naruto.(the hate filled glares,being able to talk to foxes,and the weird things that keep happening around him)

Naruto looked around and seen six people,his mom,dad,Itachi,sauske,a boy with glasses and a scar,and a giant with a shaggy beard and an over coat. Itachi,who are these two? asked Naruto

These two are Harry Potter and Haggred,there going to be staying here until it's time to bring you,Sauske,and young Harry here to Hogwarts. said Itachi.(The Uchiha tell there young about Hogwarts and magic at the age of five but they can't train them in it)

Naruto nodded and got up, the moment he did he fell to the ground grabbing his gut in pain. NARUTO! screamed Itachi,Kushina,Fugaku,and Sauske in worry. Narutos whisker Marks got thicker and his now black with red strips hair got wilder. he opened his mouth while trying to scream and you could see that they were sharper than a kunai.

his eyes opened and every one seen that they were red with slit pupils._ Oh my god,the Kyuubi is trying to take control of him!_ thought Kushina but Itachi knew better. _The kyuubi has finally given Naruto his power like i asked him to,Naruto will be the most powerful wizard to ever live,he only needs to survive seven years of Hogwarts._thought Itachi as he sat by his little brother Naruto.

Said boy let go of his gut as the changes to his body changed back. Naruto breathed heavily and unknown to him or anyone in the room the hokage felt the power of the fox spike then lower and knew that Naruto now had the power of the fox at his disposal so he sent 500,000 ANBU from his personal squad called "flash" to the Uchiha compound

Five minutes later the ANBU ninja arrived at the compound and kicked down the head houses doors and rushed in. Naruto jumped up from the couch along with everyone else. Naruto looked towards Harry and Haggred with a determined look on his face.

I don't exactly know who you two are but you were able to bring Sauske out of his darkness,even i couldn't do that so i trust y'all and Sauske seems to trust you so please take Sauske and run,we will see you three at Diagon ally in three days.

said Naruto getting a nod from Haggred before he grabbed Sauske and Harry by the hands and trued to walk away but the young Uchiha and the last Potter pulled away. We won't leave without you Naruto. said Sauske and Harry nodded in agreement.

We don't have time for...BOOM! the door to the living room exploded and the ANBU flooded into the room. GO NOW! screamed Naruto as he pulled out his sword and created a Rasengan in his right hand.

The half giant picked up Harry and Sauske before running to his bike. The two boys were trying to wiggle out of the half giants hands but couldn't.

Back inside the compound the ANBU and the Uchiha head family was fighting for there lives. Naruto was having the toughest time as he didn't have his dojutsu yet. After fighting for an hour Naruto was about to die but then his sight seemed to clear up like his eyes were windows that have finally been cleaned for the first time in years.

Naruto blocked a sword swing with his bare hands and stabbed the man that just tried to kill him in the heart but in his adrenaline rush Naruto didn't notice the blood. Naruto then turned around with a sword in one hand and a red Rasengan in the other,his sharingan active and the pupil in the middle was slit.(his sharingan was at the first stage)

Naruto roared like a wild animal scaring the shit out of the ANBU that were left. They ran out the doors to find 15 foxes of different color and size foxes waiting for them. Said foxes slaughtered them. Naruto was about to lose his adrenalin when he seen his mom get stabbed through the gut.

Naruto was so pissed that he accidentally released the first stage of the kyuubi mode. Naruto dashed towards the attacker and grabbed his face. The new chakra in Narutos own system burned the guys face off killing him.

Naruto passed out on the ground and the new chakra went back in his body. Itachi picked Naruto up then saved Kushina. After she woke up Itachi and Kushina left the compound with Naruto on the elder Uchiha brothers back still and went to Diagon ally.


End file.
